castle_dangerous_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Policy
Castle Dangerous Game The Castle Dangerous Game Wiki Policy & Standards Committee is a group of Castle Dangerous Game users responsible for assisting with the creation of and quality checking for pages, images and information. The committee also has the responsibility of maintaining the quality standards of Castle Dangerous Game Wiki articles by helping other users adhere to the policies of the wiki. Further information on the Committee can be found on the Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Committee Procedures. Committee Members Committee members are also supported by the admin in the regards to their duties whether it be Castle Dangerous Game Official Policy or taking part in the creation of summaries. Members of the committee can display the committee box on their page by using command. The committee can only have a maximum of nine members total, including the 1st seat and 2nd seat. It is generally advisable that people other than committee members not post on this page unless it is to ask questions about policy, point out mistakes, etc. having to do with the volumes, episodes, or user edits. The "Comments and Discussion" section below is where these issues should be posted. Former Members Member Responsibilities * Regularly assist in the associate projects and to regularly check the Committee discussion page * Quality check the work of committee members and non-members who participate in associate projects * Quality check the recent edits to articles, especially pages identified as high risk * Quality check pages in general * Assist members with edits and other issues * Roll-back vandalism Member Powers * Members have the authority to close topics that are old/resolved. * Move user questions or articles that are not in the correct place. * Help resolve issues with the site that don't require Admin intervention. * Monitor talk pages/Forums/Blogs/chat. 2nd Seat * Second in line to the 1st Seat * Communication Between the P&S Committee as a whole and other groups (Associates/Users/Admin) * Recruitment for the Committee or any of the various associate groups. * Making sure the Committee is aware of any changes on the site. Membership Qualifications The criteria for selecting others require that the interested party have be weekly active user of the wiki with a sizable number of edits, but more importantly, their edits are of good quality and useful. Good spelling and grammar is a must, and they should be able to get on reasonably well with others as having rollback rights should not be abused due to over zealousness. While anyone can be nominated to be considered for open positions, it is the admin who will discuss whether the person should be given the position. Also In light of real life no one is expected to be on all day everyday but it helps. Being on and doing some significant work other then blogging helps the site even if its every other day or a few days a week. Removal of seated member Conditions under which an involuntary (people can always resign) removal would be considered, * In-active for one month or more. * Repeated abuse of rollback privileges * Non-performance/non-communication with the committee - this is different from being in-active. They might still be active in the wiki but if they suddenly stopped talking to the committee and responding to messages or looking after projects to which they are assigned, then its problem * Repeated violation of Bleach wiki policies - remember, most people were let into the committee because they didn't have violations to their name How to remove, * The removal request be brought up on the committee page (that's the committee page's discussion section NOT this talk page) by one member and second by another. * Depending on the severity of the situation the captain (me) might choose to put the matter straight to the admins for them to vote for revoking roll-back rights and dropping the member from the committee or, if I am unsure I can open up a vote on the matter and provided the majority of the committee members want the person evicted, I will pass it along to the admins with the recommendation that they be dropped. Membership Suggestion If you wish to become a member of the committee then it is suggested that you complete at least some summaries of either the site and aid in the referencing project. This would boost your edit count, a requirement for membership, and demonstrate that you are interested in contributing something substantial to the wiki. Membership nominations Please feel free to nominate either yourself or a fellow wiki user you believe should be given committee membership and roll-back rights in this section. Please also try to provide a supporting statement. Declined Committee Projects All Committee Projects are developed and maintained through the Associate Groups Future Projects/Suggested Projects Please use this section to suggest future projects. Thank you. High-Risk Articles The following are articles which are frequently edited to alter one aspect of it that segments of Castle Dangerous Game wiki users disagree with but cannot put forward a convincing enough reason to change permanently. A clear reason must be given before adding articles to this list and a clear reason must also exist for why some edits to the article should always be reverted. Comments and Discussion Category:CommunityCategory:Site MaintenanceCategory:Site AdministrationCategory:Policy & Standards Committee